


Sometimes a Cigar is Just a Cigar

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Serendipity strikes, then swings and misses. Josh unspools.





	Sometimes a Cigar is Just a Cigar

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: AN/ inspired by Bella Abzug's announcement cigars in 1984... and went off track from there  


* * *

Pre-series: During the Transition for the First Bartlett Administration  
Disclaimer: No… of course not… what were you thinking  
Feedback: like jelly with peanut butter

 

“Hey CJ! Is this what I think it is?”

“You know Josh, sometimes a cigar is just a cigar,” says Toby drily.

“Just leave that box Josh. It’s full of stuff I’m keeping but I don’t exactly know why. I’ll unpack it later… “

“No, I mean I think I used to have one of these.” He holds up the cigar with the pink ‘It’s a Girl’ label. “This is from the convention in ’84 isn’t it!”

CJ smiles wistfully. “Yeah… I couldn’t bear to throw it out. ”

Donna looks up from the box of CD’s she’s unpacking. “Huh?”

“Bella Abzug was giving these out at the Democratic Convention in San Francisco…. when Walter Mondale named Geraldine Ferraro as his running mate,” Josh explains. He looks over at CJ. “You were there too?”

She looks back at him from the dining room table where she’s unpacking a box of wine glasses. “My first convention,” she admits. “My Poly Sci prof told us to go. I mean, it was right there at the Moscone Center.”

“So exactly like a concrete bunker,” contributes Toby from the dining chair where he’s nursing his first bourbon of the day, and nominally helping CJ.

Josh turns to Toby. “You too?”

Toby raises his glass in a toast. “Writing for the Ferraro camp,” he admits.

CJ cocks her head at him, “Really?”

“Yet another in a long string of battles for the underdog,” he says wryly.

“That’s pretty wild… too bad Sam wasn’t there, ‘cause I’m sure Leo and the President Elect must have been there. In fact I think I remember Leo.”

“He introduced Joe Biden,” supplies Toby.

“Oh Sam was there,” Josh offers. “You were there weren’t you Sam!” he calls.

Sam sticks his head out of the kitchen where he’s been busy carefully unpacking and stowing dishes, cutlery, pots and pans. CJ won’t see her corkscrew for six months, and it will be two years before she finds her lemon juicer.

“I was where?”

“San Francisco ’84 Convention”

Sam nods. “Uh huh… It’s where I met Josh.”

“Really? Curiouser and curiouser. “ says CJ.

“Well you certainly were an eager young man,” says Toby, running a finger along the edge of his glass.

“I was volunteering for extra credit in AP Poly Sci . I was assigned to the press.”

“So how did you meet Josh?” asks CJ.

Josh actually looks a little embarrassed. “I was covering it for the Crimson. I had to bribe my editor to bring me along…….Danny Concannon by the way...” he grins at CJ.

She rolls her eyes. “Oh this is just all too weird. We were all there?”

“What about you Donna?” says Josh, turning to her.  
CJ tries to catch his eye, but he’s still wrapped up in the serendipity of it all.

“What about me?” Donna looks up from the CD’s that she’s carefully placing in alphabetical order in the entertainment unit.

“Were you there in 1984? In San Francisco?”

CJ makes a movement towards Josh, but Toby stops her with a look.

Donna rolls her eyes and goes back to sorting CDs.

“No Josh, I wasn’t.”

“Well where were you in ‘84”

“At home.”

“In Madison?”

“Playing with my Barbies…. Going to Girl Scout Camp…. I don’t know Josh…..I was nine years old… I didn’t even know there was a democratic party, much less a convention.”

There’s a look on his face she can’t quite define.

“Nine years old…” he says reflectively “Jeez Donna…” 

“What do you want from me Josh?” she says dismissively.

“Well there’s the 64 thousand dollar question,” says Toby to CJ under his breath.

“Uh… nothing …” says Josh, “ I just didn’t… I mean I wasn’t… nine?”

“Toby!” says CJ brightly, “Are you going to get food?”

“Why me? I’m kind of enjoying it here?”

“You’re picking up the Chinese food.”

“Again….why me?” 

“”Because, truth be told you’re doing the least amount of work….take Josh with you…he can drive, you can pay.” Toby and CJ exchange a look. He sighs in defeat.

“C’mon Josh, let’s go” he says as he struggles to his feet.

“Huh?”

“Get your coat Josh… you’re going with Toby to pick up the food.”

“I am?”

“Yep.” Toby slaps him gently on the shoulder, “You’re the designated driver my friend, grab your coat and lets go.”

“Right!” he says distractedly. He puts on his jacket, searching his pockets, “I can’t find my keys…”

“On the table, in the entry hall, by my purse” says Donna without missing a beat. “Did you order Spring Rolls?” she asks, turning to CJ.

“Absolutely… all the favorites…” she makes a shooing motion at Toby and Josh. “Now go guys… and pick up some beer while you’re out. I have some, but probably not enough, given the progress we’re making.” 

“I was twenty two…” Josh says reflectively as they leave, “I’d just won the Fulbright…” 

“On the precipice of an outstanding career… in a wasteland of personal awareness…” Toby grins as he steers Josh out the door. “We’ll be back soon.”

“What did he mean?” asks Donna as the door closes.

“Beats me,” says Sam, hurriedly retreating into the kitchen.

“Nothing really,” CJ assures her, “It’s just Toby.”


End file.
